


Strangers like me

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [4]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: After their initial meeting, Jack tries to impress Daniel with a card trick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge.  
> Prompt: #14. Strangers.

“No way. J. Daniel Atlas?”  
  
When Daniel first met Jack in that corridor in New York, he was actually kind of flattered. He sometimes got twitterpated girls swooning at him after he'd done a show, but boys were somewhat of a rarity.  
  
"Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done."  
  
It was a huge boost to his already inflated ego -- according to Henley -- to have this stranger gushing over him.  
  
"I mean, you're, like, I, I idolise you, seriously."  
  
"A true fan. It's so nice to meet you." He could practically hear Henley roll his eyes, and he could imagine Merrit — though they only just met — trying not to throw up.  
  
Jack and he shook hands, Jack's eyes brimming with admiration. It was almost adorable to see the kid flustered to meet him.  _Him_.  
  
“I’m Jack, by the way," he said as means of introduction. That was it. No last name, no list of deeds or shows he'd done, no recognition of fame or anything to prove why this youngster was there along with three older magicians.  
  
“So what are we-- are we waiting for someone? Why are we just—?”  
  
"The door's locked," murmured the three of them in unison. It took Daniel some effort to say so, because if there's anything he hated, then it was something that stood between him and what he needed. At this moment it was to get inside that room. That's why Daniel looked on disbelieving as Jack's eyes lit up.  
  
“Oh, no,” Jack said with a little laugh as he moved passed Daniel. “Nothing, nothing’s ever locked.”  
  
Daniel stared at him as he knelt before the door and fiddled with the lock. It took him but a few seconds until the lock clicked open. Daniel’s respect for the kid rose a notch, only to be outstripped by annoyance.

~~~

  
Once they were the Horsemen, Daniel’s relationship with Jack hadn't changed much. Daniel remained his usual arrogant self while Jack kept trailing him like a lost puppy. It did ease off, after Jack found his own niche in the group instead of just being a sleight off the streets, robbing people of their wallets. It did irk Daniel’s ego a little, but he told him it was for the better. Jack needed some confidence instead of standing in Daniel’s shadow.  
  
And it turned out that Jack was a genius with throwing and controlling the cards.  
  
Daniel envied him for that. His own hands were good with a deck of cards, but the way Jack used them… It was phenomenal. He threw them and they never missed their mark. While they practiced; holding a pencil or something other similar, and Jack used one of his cards… Daniel had to fight not to show his enthusiasm.  
  
He didn’t really know why he hid his appreciation for Jack and his skills. He only knew that Jack was the youngest, and therefore should remain beneath Daniel’s notice.  
  
“Hey, Danny, I just learned this knew card trick. You need to try it out.”  
  
Daniel turned his eyes to the baby of the group, a look of mild exasperation on his features, though he decided to humour him.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Show me.”  
  
Jack grinned at him and Daniel had to fight off his own smile. Jack got out his deck of cards. Daniel kept his eyes focussed on Jack’s hands. He knew just how quick and clever those fingers could be.  
  
“Alright,” Jack said as he shuffled the deck properly. “I want you to pick a card, any card.”  
  
Daniel couldn’t help a slight roll of his eyes. Still his own fingers plucked a card from the deck. He glanced down at it. The Knave of Spades.  
  
Jack fanned out the cards. "Now put it back in, I won't look, I promise." Jack averted his head with a grin.  
  
Daniel followed his instruction and watched for the telltale sign that Jack manipulated the deck. Jack snapped the deck back into single file and Daniel didn't see the deception Jack did. He shuffled, he cut and moved the cards around very quickly so that Daniel couldn't even guess where his card was.  
  
"Alright," Jack said, a little breathless. "Now I'm gonna guess which card is yours." His hand moved grandly over the deck, which he'd fanned out once more.  
  
Daniel rested his elbow on his hand as he risked a glance at Jack's face. Jack's own eyes were focussed on the cards. Daniel's eyes fluttered back there themselves.  
  
"Is it..." Jack pulled out a card with a flourish. "...this one?!"  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. Jack looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"No."  
  
Jack frowned as he stared at the card in his hand; the seven of Diamonds.  
  
"It's not this one? You're sure?"  
  
Daniel nodded shortly.  
  
Jack winced.  
  
"Wait, just, just hang on." Jack once again let his hand dart over the cards. This time he took longer to pick one. "Then it's this one."  
  
Daniel sighed. He shook his head. Jack had picked the King of Hearts.  
  
Jack started looking perturbed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Which card did you have?" he asked defeated. Daniel felt kinda bad for him.  
  
"The Knave of Spades."  
  
Jack turned the deck around, numbers of the cards facing up. He skimmed through the deck searching. As he neared the end of the pile he frowned.  
  
"Hang on, it's not there."  
  
Daniel frowned, too. He watched as Jack went through the deck again.  
  
"You did put the card back in the pile, right?" Jack asked. "You didn't keep it?"  
  
"Of course I put it back," Daniel snapped.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really? You didn't put it in your pocket to mess with me?"  
  
Daniel scoffed. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Jack crossed his arms, waiting. So Daniel, humouring him once more, put his hands in his pockets and pulled out -- nothing.  
  
"Inside pockets, too."  
  
Daniel scowled, even as he felt inside his coat pocket... and his fingers curled around something rectangle. He paused, his eyes darting toward Jack. Slowly Daniel pulled the Knave of Spades from his pocket. He stared at it incredulous even as Jack had to fight back his laughter.  
  
"That's your card, isn't it?"  
  
"How did--?" Daniel stopped his own question. Instead he shook his head. "Well done Mr. Wilder." He handed the card back to Jack. Jack's eyes were shining with pride and pleasure. "Well done."


End file.
